Tiro al blanco
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Porque Ore-sama siempre tenía razón, al fin y al cabo; de eso que no cupiese la menor duda. Gilbert/Vash Prussia/Suiza


Título: Tiro al blanco.

Autora: Krissel Majere.

Fandom: AP Hetalia.

Pareja: Gilbert/Vash.

* * *

_Mierda...Mierda...Mierda._

Aquella debía de ser la gilipollez más grande que había cometido en toda su vida.

Si tenía que ser sincero, no estaba muy seguro de cómo había llegado hasta aquel punto, pero sí sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que todo había empezado con una jarra de cerveza.

O para ser más exactos, con varias jarras de cervezas.

Había sido culpa de Francis y Antonio, eso también lo sabía. Se suponía que habían quedado aquella noche para salir a tomar algo, dar una vuelta, echar una cana al aire; hacer lo de siempre, vamos. Incluso una amistad como aquella tenía una serie de rutinas inamovibles que no se podían rechazar ni posponer por nada del mundo. Era una norma no escrita en su código personal de mal comportamiento, una especie de pilar más de su amistad.

Pero _no_, claro. El español quería pasar aquella noche con Lovino solo porque "hacía tiempo que no lo veía" y el francés…bueno, conociéndolo seguramente estaría demasiado ocupado "ocupando las regiones vitales" de no sabía (ni le importaba) quién.

Así que, con un cabreo de mil demonios y con todavía más ganas de pasárselo bien sin ellos, había acabado en aquel bar suizo (cómo había acabado en un bar suizo exactamente era algo que todavía estaba por recordar) de mala muerte en compañía del friki de lar armas.

La cosa había pintado bien en un principio, y de hecho así había sido. Encontrarse con la princesita suiza le había dado la oportunidad de molestar y auto invitarse a varias rondas de alcohol (del caro; cualquier cosa con tal de arruinar la obsesión ahorrativa del otro), lo cual era el mejor plan que podía permitirse en aquel momento, claro que sí. Y más aún cuando podía observar como Vash esbozaba aquellas muecas de indignación tan graciosas y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo por la furia.

Sí…todo había sido muy divertido. Hasta _ese_ momento.

-_Verrückter blöd_!-le gritó el suizo estampando ambos puños contra la mesa llena de botellas vacías y colocándose de pie-. ¡Chalado estúpido! ¡Yo me largo!

Una carcajada desdeñosa le detuvo a mitad de camino.

-Awwww, la princesita se ha enfadado-su tono burlón solo logró sacarle de sus casillas y fruncir aún más el ceñ tiene huevos de quedarse y plantar cara como un hombre o…-Vash se giró al ver que hacía aquella pausa dramática y cuando lo hizo se encontró con el prusiano inclinado ligeramente sobre la mesa en una postura claramente provocativa (y burlona, siempre burlona), mirándole con intención desde aquellos ojos escarlatas-, ¿te pongo nervioso, princesa?

Algo hizo "click" en la parte del cerebro que se encargaba de la paciencia del rubio, rompiéndose definitivamente.

-¡Y una mierda!-gritó aún más fuerte, perdiendo los papeles y apuntándole en el centro justo de su frente con una de sus pistolas-. ¡Ya puedes estar cerrando esa estúpida boca que tienes o sino…!

-O sino, ¿qué?-le interrumpió Gilbert, en absoluto intimidado-. ¿Vas a pegarme un tiro? ¡Ja! Con lo que has bebido no le darías a un elefante ni aunque estuvieseis encerrados en un ascensor.

Y era verdad, aunque supiese que el suizo era un excelente pistolero. Ore-sama siempre tenía razón, al fin y al cabo.

Sin embargo el comentario no provocó la reacción que esperaba. En lugar de continuar gritando como un poseso o apretar el gatillo y convertir las paredes y los muebles del bar en una imitación de un queso gruyer, las esquinas de los labios del rubio se alzaron levemente.

-¿Eso crees?

Y Gilbert supo que la había cagado.

Así que allí estaban ahora, los dos solos en mitad de ninguna parte. Vash con su pistola todavía echando un ligero humillo por el morro, y Gil observándole unos cuantos pasos por detrás con el ceño fruncido y cara de mala leche.

¿Quién coño le había mandado a hacer aquella apuesta, quién? Vash ya había acertado los dos primeros objetivos y el último se encontraba esperando el disparo a bastantes metros de ellos (algo que al más joven no parecía importarle mientras volvía a cargar su arma), burlándose de él por haber aceptar toda aquella pantomima.

Repetía; ¿por qué coño había tenido que aceptar aquella apuesta? Ah, sí. Porque era _gilipollas_. Por eso.

Un disparo al aire cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con que Vash había disparado al azar. Sabía que lo hacía para comprobar que la pistola funcionaba, pero no pudo evitar hacer una observación mordaz.

-¿Afinando la puntería, figura?

-Si estuviera afinando la puntería-respondió Vash, harto de aquellos comentarios-, entonces te usaría a _ti_ como blanco.

-No tendrás esa suerte.

-No-coincidió el otro, con amargura mal disimulada-, no. No tendré esa _suerte_.

Y sin decir nada más volvió a colocarse en frente del verdadero blanco, justo detrás de la línea blanca que había pintado y que servía como referencia. Gilbert frunció el ceño cuando vio como alzaba la pistola con una elegancia experta. Joder con el mocoso. Iba a volver a acertar y él iba a perder la puesta y a tener que comerse sus palabras y su orgullo (que era lo que más le jodía, porque Ore-sama siempre tenía razón, por supuesto).

Vash separó las piernas para colocarse mejor. Era una postura que a Francis le habría encantado ver, seguro. Las vistas eran buenas, eso tenía que reconocerlo.

Entonces una idea relampagueó en su mente, fugaz. Si se paraba a pensarlo tenía muchas probabilidades de acabar con un balazo en la cabeza o en alguna parte de su cuerpo que necesitaba más. O podía ganar la apuesta y hacer de rabiar al mocoso mientras pasaba un buen rato.

La decisión era obvia, ¿no?

Vash apuntó con exactitud y colocó el dedo en el gatillo.

-¿Princesa?

-_Was?_-gruñó, sin perder la concentración.

Pero justo en el momento que iba a disparar, algo lo agarró por su otra muñeca, tirando de él y haciendo que terminase de apretar el gatillo por pura sorpresa, disparando al azar. Abrió la boca para replicar o gritar algo pero no le dio a pensar ni siquiera en la primera palabra antes de que los labios del albino volviesen a sellar los suyos.

Fue como si le hubieran disparado a él en el estómago. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero era la única manera que encontraba de explicar cómo se sentía. Aquel estúpido chalado albino y de mirada penetrante le estaba _besando_. El malestar en el estómago creció.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, Vash se apresuró a revolverse en los labios del otro, tratando de separarlo de si mismo, completamente sin éxito. Gilbert se sonrió ante esto y, solo para molestar aún más, profundizó el beso.

Si la sensación de sentir sus labios junto a los del prusiano era un suplicio, sentir las lenguas hacer contacto la una con la otra, era una tortura. Ya no podía ni respirar y estaba seguro de que el otro tampoco. ¡Joder, y no se separaba!

Finalmente, casi al borde de la asfixia, Gil accedió a separarse…pero no antes de preguntarse si en aquel último segundo el rubio había comenzado a corresponderle o solo se lo había imaginado.

La cara del otro, desde luego, era un poema. Gilbert amplió su sonrisa ante esto y aún más cuando vio algo que estaba detrás de Vash.

Se acercó a él otra vez, y justo cuando Vash creía que iba a besarlo otra vez, habló:

-Has perdido-canturreó pedantemente. Vash parpadeó confundido y cuando se dio la vuelta comprobó que su disparo no había dado en el blanco.

Gilbert soltó una carcajada corta y giró sobre sus talones para marcharse antes de que el otro reaccionara, relamiéndose los labios. Bueno, al final, con el español y el francés o sin ellos, había hecho lo que su rutina mandaba: había bebido hasta hartarse, se había despejado…y aunque no había echado una cana al aire, tampoco (y esto tenía que reconocerlo) podía quejarse.

Quién sabía. A lo mejor se dejaba caer cerca del friki de las armas más a menudo. Sospechaba que él tampoco lo había pasado mal.

Y Ore-sama siempre tenía razón, al fin y al cabo; de eso que no cupiese la menor duda.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Esto es algo que nunca pensé que podría escribir, pero me he viciado a esta pareja oficialmente xD.

Amo a Gilbert. Su vicio por los pollos y que sea tan puñetero. También amo a Vash. No lo puedo evitar.

Una nueva obsesión acaba de nacer en mí (y todo por culpa de esa Antonio que tengo por amiga, así que el fic está completamente dedicado a ella) Yay!

¿Review?


End file.
